Zora
Zora are a water tribe that lives in the rivers and surrounding sea with their home of Zora’s Domain being the hallmark of their society. They are led by a royal family and worship sea gods. They resemble humanoid fish and their scales allow them to breathe under water and they are capable of great speed in the water and can even swim up waterfalls. Their eyes are different shades of blue, green, or purple and their scales have colors of all variations of blue, green, and red. Since they are amphibious they can breath in both water and air. They are only in the Z-Verse currently. Physical Description: The Zora appear to be bipedal fish people covered in scales. The type of fish they are varies in shape, size, and color. They have large fin heads with a tail on the back of the head and other fins that stick off of the arms and legs for swimming. The color of their scales varies dramatically. They range in different hues of blue, red, pink, green, and even brown. Their eyes are all one color and can be blue, purple, yellow, green, or red. Society: The capital of the Zora is in Zora's Domain, the source of the Zora River that runs through all of Hyrule. It is here that the royal family of the Zora lives, ruled by a powerful king. The Zorans as a whole are fearless and confident. Many Zora live away from Zora's Domain and can often be found along the rivers and in Lake Hylia. Others have made homes in the sea around Hyrule. Compared to all of the other races of Hyrule the Zora age much, much slower. When other races have reached adulthood many Zora are still children and look it. This causes for complicated relationships between the races and many Zora few other adult races as immature or will even call them "youngsters" compared to them. This can be frustrating especially when a Zora child does it to an adult. Zoran culture is very magically attuned and they have many well accomplished bards among them. Gender: Zorans have an average ratio between males and females. Alignment and Religion: Zorans can be of any alignment. Religiously they are typically focused on the water deities and their patron god is Ja'Abu. The Zora are associated with the element of Water and their representative sage is the Water Sage. Standard Racial Traits * A'bility Score Racial Traits:' Zora are much wiser than other races because of their longer life spans. They have a +2 to Wisdom. * Size: Zora are Medium sized creatures. * Type: '''Zora are Monstrous Humanoids with the Amphibious subtype. * '''Base Speed: Zora have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Zora begin play speaking Hylian and Zoran. Defensive Racial Traits * Fearless: Zora gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. * Natural Armor: Zora gain a +1 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Camouflage: Zora gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks while within Water. Movement Racial Traits * Swim: Zora have a swim speed of 30 feet and gain the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. * Powerful Swimmer: Zora receive a +10 foot bonus to their swim speed. Senses Racial Traits * Deepsight: Zora are specially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans, but not to air-filled environments. They can see in the dark up to 120 feet while underwater, but do not gain this benefit out of water. * Water Sense: Zora can sense vibrations in water, granting them blindsense 30 feet against creatures that are touching the same body of water. Deep Sea Zora Off the mainland of Hyrule and away from Zora's Domain are a different type of Zora entirely known as Deep Sea Zora. These Zora have different colored skin and are based off of deep sea fish. Many have grey, black, or even translucent skin. Some have sources of light on their body, either as dangling anglers or as lights on their body that are either red or blue. Many also have very sharp teeth. * A'bility Score Racial Traits:' Deep Sea Zora are not used to the low pressures of the land and their physical appearances are considered frightening to others however, the have greater intelligence than most because of their seclusion. They have a -2 to Constitution and a -2 to Charisma but a +4 to Intelligence. * Size: Deep Sea Zora are Medium sized creatures. * Type: '''Deep Sea Zora are Monstrous Humanoids with the Amphibious subtype. * '''Base Speed: Deep Sea Zora have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Deep Sea Zora begin play speaking Hylian and Zoran. Defensive Racial Traits * Fearless: '''Deep Sea Zora gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. Movement Racial Traits * '''Swim: Deep Sea Zora have a swim speed of 30 feet and gain the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. * Powerful Swimmer: Deep Sea Zora receive a +10 foot bonus to their swim speed. Offensive Racial Traits * Bite: Deep Sea Zora gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d2 for Small races, 1d3 for Medium, etc.). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Senses Racial Traits * Deepsight: Deep Sea Zora are specially adapted to the lightless depths of the oceans, but not to air-filled environments. They can see in the dark up to 120 feet while underwater, but do not gain this benefit out of water. * Darkvision: Deep Sea Zora can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Water Sense: Zora can sense vibrations in water, granting them blindsense 30 feet against creatures that are touching the same body of water. Weakness Racial Traits * Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light blinds members of this race for 1 round; on subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. Category:Zelda Races